Deathstroke
Slade Wison, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, is a master assassin and recurring antagonist within the DC Universe. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Destroyed a helicopter with his staff. Can match and initially defeat Batman, who survived an explosion that yielded 41 tons of TNT.), higher via Promethium Sword (Capable of wounding Cyborg.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Batman. Scales to Katana, who can deflect bullets from an Uzi. Capable of evading gunfire himself.) Durability: City Block Level (Can contend with Batman and other comparable street tiers of DC.), higher with Ikon Armor (Took a Starbolt from Starfire.) Hax: Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Immunity to toxic substances, Ability Nullification via power dampener, Kinetic Energy Absorption via Promethium equipment Intelligence: Genius (Is a master martial artist, skilled with a wide variety of weaponry, and an expert marksman. Has matched wit with Batman.) Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Accelerated Healing:' Slade possesses a minor healing factor that allows him to more easily take hits and heal from otherwise fatal wounds, such as healing from a shot to the head in an hour and adapting to an implant in his brain meant to kill him. *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Weapon Mastery' *'Master Acrobat' Equipment *'Ikon Armor:' Deathstroke's armor lined with Promethium. The suit hardens when attacked, protecting Slade from bullets and blunt force. This armor absorbs kinetic energy, which Slade can keep active by simply moving thanks to his enhancements, and comes equipped with thermal sensing lenses. Even comes with a protective cup. *'Promethium Sword:' One of Slade's primary weapons, a sword made out of Promethium, a special metal capable of absorbing energy. This makes the sword far stronger than typical metals, able to cut through other swords and slice through cars like butter. *'Energy Staff:' One of Slade's primary weapons, a bo-staff that can fire bolts of energy. Has both a "stun" and "kill" mode. *'Power Dampener:' A disc-like device he used to hinder Cyborg to make his escape. *Various Firearms, ranging from pistols, assault and sniper rifles. *'Explosive Discs' *'Smoke Bombs' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Ripped apart steel restraints while his arms were injured. *Slams Deadshot into a traincar and warps the metal. *Shatters missile proof glass. Speed/Reactions *Can tag Kid Flash. Durability/Endurance *Tanks a blast from a shotgun. *Tanks a grenade. Skill/Intelligence *Was a military legend before his enhancements. *Convinced officers he was Blue Beetle in a Deathstroke costume. Weaknesses *Partially blind due to losing an eye. *Enraged state makes him less concerned for his own safety. Sources *Respect Deathstroke the Terminator (Reddit; Minor feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Healing Users Category:Armor Users Category:City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic